


Hotel dreams

by Softrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, First Time, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrick/pseuds/Softrick
Summary: Morty is 18Rick feels bad about being a dick recently so he takes Morty out for ice cream and shopping. On the way back the ship over heats and they stay at a hotel. Things get steamy ;)





	Hotel dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My work before this will be completed soon once I get motivated,sorry :(

Morty was out of breath, and Rick wasn't breathing lightly either. They had barely made it out alive, running from a fleet of aliens firing guns towards them. They slammed the doors and flew off quickly almost going out of control. The ship shook a bit but after a minute of driving Rick finally calmed down and set a course to home.

Three hours.

"You okay m-morty?" Rick put on autopilot and turned to look at Morty. He was shaking and curled up hugging his legs, with his head buried in them. Was he crying?  
"Oh jeez Morty are you, you okay?" He got up and placed a hand on Morty's shoulder. Morty snapped up,and slapped his hand away.  
"NO RICK, YOU'VE-YOU'VE ALMOST GOTTEN US KILLED, AGAIN!" He was sobbing, streams of steaming hot tears falling down his face. Ricks eyes followed the tears as they fell to the ground. He didn't know what to say, he did almost get them killed but they're alive? So why is he upset?  
"All you fucking do is use me.." Morty turned back and hugged his legs and layed his chin on top of his knees as he looked towards the floor. "What..?" Was all Rick could get out from his lips. Morty kept his eyes towards the floor as he continued to speak.  
"All you bring me for is to do your dirty work, you-you never think about what trouble you're putting me into..," he hiccuped in-between talking.  
"No morty, I don't use you..," Rick said softly. He began to feel his eyes watering. "Morty I, I don't mean to hurt you..," he felt a single tear fall down his face. Morty looked over and saw it fall from his chin. He let out a low laugh. "Well you do.." he paused "alot..,"  
"I'm sorry."  
What? Did he hear right?? Did Rick just say sorry?? Wow he really is going soft.  
"I try my best to protect you Morty." He placed his hand back onto Morty's shoulder, instead of pushing it off Morty turned his gaze up to Rick who was kneeling next to him. Rick looked serious and sad at the same time, eyebrow lowered, but you could see the sadness leaking from his eyes. Rick did protect him. Rick did get him out of there alive. Rick was always there for him. His heart let out a painful thump as if it wanted to leave his chest. He quickly turned his head to the opposite side of Rick and layed in onto his knees. 

He's mad but at least he isn't crying anymore, Rick thought. "I'll make it up to you, how about a trip to the, to the ice cream place you like so much," he let out a soft laugh, Almost sounding forced. Morty just shrugged. Not lifting his head up, not speaking. Just shrugged. Rick let out a sigh and got up onto his feet and sat back down into the driver's seat switching off auto pilot and began to head towards the Galaxy's best ice cream shop.

Two hours.

Rick softly landed the ship into a parking spot next to the shop. It wasn't just the ice cream shop,it was a line full of random small shops.he had quite a bit of money so he decided he was going to spoil Morty since he has been a huge dick recently. Morty needed a break from his selfish behavior, so for the rest of the day he was going to give Morty what ever he wanted. Obviously not going to tell that to Morty cause he'd abuse the power and his money. No thanks.  
"We're here morty!" Rick yelled out to Morty trying to wake him up. Morty shot up in his seat hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ah fuck r-rick!" He sat up and rubbed the back of his head giving Rick an angry look. Rick laughed out and opened his door and stepped out. Morty doing the same.  
"Fine, just ice cream then home," Morty growled, but was actually happy on the inside but if Rick knew he'd go back to being a jerk and he wouldn't get ice cream. So he kept pretending to be upset at Rick.  
Rick held the door open for Morty to walk through and walked in after him. They sat at a booth that was exactly like a bar booth but instead with ice cream." What can I get for you gentlemen?" A younger man said to them with an almost practiced smile. Kinda eerie in away, gave Morty the chills. "Uhm.." Morty hand no clue what this place had, "just a scoop of vanilla," he said nervously.  
"R-really morty? Vanilla? I take you to the Galaxy's best ice cream shop and you get fucking vanilla?" Rick was teasing, trying his best not to sound too rude but not to far from himself. Morty closed his eyes and shrugged letting out a small giggle. It made Rick smile. "I'll take two scoops of Rocky road," Rick said holding up to fingers.  
They finished they're ice cream, not talking to each other except for a few glances here and there. Rick payed and they sat up and walked out of the shop. Morty began to walk to the ship when Rick stopped him," ah come on Morty! There's tons of shops here! Let's go shopping," he smiled looking at Morty. Morty let out a sigh that did sound fun but he also wanted to go home. Oh well fuck it. Morty followed behind Rick as they explored the shops. The first shop they walked into was strange in away. It looked like a normal thrift shop, but with alien stuff, well and some clothes. They looked around and Morty eyes light up when he saw a ball fondlers t shirt. Rick noticed his excitement and grabbed the shirt. "What are you doing Rick?" Morty asked confused.  
"Buying you this shirt," looking over his shoulder smiling at morty. It happened again, Morty's heart wanting to escape his chest. It wasn't a bad feeling, just uncomfortable. He just ignored it, smiled and followed behind Rick to the checkout.  
Rick had bought a few random things,such as a new flask that was wooden, and some wires and computer pieces for who knows what.  
After going through a few stores and Rick spoiling Morty,Rick grew more tired. He's old what do you expect he doesn't have as much energy as Morty.  "Okay kiddo, gonna have to stop here," Rick said. Morty let out a small whine but knew they should be getting home."fine," Morty said sadly.  
They walked back to the ship and put they're bags into the back and got into there seats and Rick flew the ship off.

One hour.

Morty was happy,Rick bought him a ball fondlers shirt, some new jeans, and a few beanies. His hair has gotten a little longer over the years to the point where it goes over his eyes a little. So the beanies were nice to keep the hair out of his eyes. Rick hadn't gotten much for himself except for the stuff from the thrift store.  
Rick is being really nice. He keeps giving me cute smiles and rubbing my hair roughly. Morty got lost in his thoughts. Rick couldn't help but notice Morty laughing to himself and softly blushing. "What's on your mind Morty?" Rick called out. Morty jumped a little from surprise.  
"Oh uh.." Morty realized all he was thinking about was Rick, his heart thumped again. Fuck what does he say? Does he say someone else or make up an entire new thing. "Morty?" Morty was staring at Rick. "Hello? Earth to Morty?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "oh um, just thinking about today, it uh, it was really nice,"he smiled at Rick.  
Fuck the kid was cute. Wait what? No Sanchez he's your fucking grandson. Wait. Calling him cute isn't anything bad right? He thought. He turned back and started to concentrate on flying the ship again. The engine began to make weird noises. "Fuck," Rick said under his breath.  
"What's wrong Rick?" Morty asked.  
"The engine is giving out."  
Luckily there was a near by hotel with some stores by it. He pulled out his phone messaging Beth telling her they'd be home tomorrow and that the engine over heated. "Okay,be safe boys <3," Beth texted back.  
Rick parked the ship and locked the doors behind them. "Here Morty," he threw his wallet to Morty. He caught it just barely, almost dropping it reaching for it a few times before having it in hand. "Go get us a hotel room," he pulls out his flask emptying it. "I'm going to go get some drinks and food." He said as he began to walk of to the near by store.  
Morty sighed turning to the entrance. It was a white room with a women standing behind a desk with a computer and phone beside her.he walked in and up to the desk. "Room for two p-please," she typed into her computer for a minute before giving him a card saying "room z16," and rolling her eyes. Bad day I guess, Morty thought as he walked out of the entrance looking around for rick who was leaning against the ship with a plastic bag. He looked up and smiled. "Got us a room Morty?" He began to walk to him. "Y-yeah," he handed Rick the key card and followed behind him as he began searching for the room.  
They found it after a few minutes, it was on the second floor in the back. Not many people were here, just a few towards the entrance, but no one in the back. Weird.  
Rick opened the door and laughed loudly before Morty entered the room. "God damn Morty,"he paused and laughed as Morty entered the room. He had gotten a room with one queen sized mattress. "Really?" Rick said while laughing turning to Morty. "S-sorry," Morty looked at the ground and blushing from embarrassment.  
"Eh, it's okay, I got food let's eat," Rick threw the plastic bag onto the bed. He had bought a few bags of chips and jerky,and also some soda cans. "Eh I'm not hungry, I'ma just shower and then sleep." Morty said walking towards the bathroom. "Can you go to the ship and get the clothes you bought me so I have something to change into?" Morty asked with almost a begging tone hoping he wouldn't have to walk all the way back himself, lazy. Rick was about to insult him and say 'Fuck no!' but sighed remembering he promised himself to be nice to Morty. But not his fucking slave, But whatever. "Yeah sure," Rick got up and walked over to the ship on the opposite side of the building grabbing a bag from the back full of the stuff he had bought for morty. Locking the ship behind him and walking back to the room. As he walked in he could hear the shower going. So he placed the bag by the door, so when he gets out he can grab it and change. The door was open a little bit. Rick peaked in by accident as he was placing the bag down. Morty had no shirt on and back to the door. He bent over pulling off his boxers and pants. Rick shot up almost having a heart attack his heart was beating so hard. FUCK FUCK FUCK. SANCHEZ YOU'RE FUCKED UP! He kept yelling to himself over and over walking over to the bed. He sat on the side and lend forward. He had a boner. "Fuck," he sighed out. He was fucked up. He couldn't help getting a boner though he saw a naked body, but it was just his grandson.. this is so fucked up, he thought. He turned to look at the door. Morty was probably just getting into the shower. Should be safe to get rid of it. So he layed back and slid his hands into his pants.  
The hot shower felt great on his skin. Morty need a hot shower after a day of running around alot. Relieved his muscles and helped him relax. He poured some of the hotels shampoo into his hands a ruffling it into his hair and washing it out. It was a bit cold so instead of getting out then he let the water pour down his body for a few more minutes enjoying the warmth.  
He turned off the water and stepped out. He got a towel and dried off, then popping his head out the door and seeing a bag next to it full of his clothes. He put on the ball fondlers t shirt, and a black beanie pulling his hair back out of his face. And also putting on the boxers he had on a while ago. He put his clothes into the bag and stepped out of the bathroom. Rick was watching TV while taking sips out of a soda can.  
Rick heard the shower go off, he scrambled pulling his hands out of his pants and adjusting his shirt and quickly sitting up and grabbing a soda can. Morty lend out a little to grab the bag of clothes and went back into the bathroom. Rick quickly fixed the bed and turned on the TV and tried to call himself down. Morty Stepped out and he looked great. In the shirt Rick just bought him and beanie and boxers.he looked hot. Stop. Stop. Stop. Control yourself, Rick thought to himself trying to not look at Morty as he sipped his soda pretending to watch TV. Morty sat on the opposite side of the bed and lend over Rick to grab the bag of beef jerky. "What you watching rick?" Morty asked looking at the TV. Rick looked at him, "uhm.." he paused, a small drip of water fell from the inside of the beanie down his cheek. "I uh don't know," Rick quickly turned back to the TV trying to keep his eyes off of Morty. Turning a little red.  
"Hey Rick, can I,can I talk to you about something?"

Zero.

Ricks heart dropped. His chest was covered in pain,he wanted to gasp out for air. "Y-yeah?" He said nervously still keeping his eyes on the TV.  
"Do you really try your best to protect me?" Morty said softly. Rick turned to Morty, " of course I do!" Rick said a bit to loudly. Almost confidently. Morty smiled and layed his head on ricks shoulder. "Thank you." Ricks eyes grew as well as the red on his face,try to control yourself,he thought."you're welcome," Rick said laying his head onto Morty's.  
After a few minutes of watching whatever was on the TV. Morty lifted his head up looking at Rick. Rick looked at Morty, Mortys eyes kept looking into his eyes and down to his lips, he could tell but didn't know what to do. He froze. Morty slowly leand in closing his eyes. Fuck fuck fuck, ricks mind kept repeating. He didn't know what to do this is so wrong but why wasn't he pushing Morty away? Then it happened. Morty's lips touched his. They were soft and smooth, much unlike ricks who's were probably rough. Morty didn't mind. Morty has grown more confident over the years,but Rick never expected this.  
Morty pulled back looking at Rick,who's eyes were still closed. Morty let out a low laugh and Rick opened his eyes."Morty?" Rick said out. He was so red, Morty would have never guessed Rick to be this soft man has he changed over the years,But so has Morty. "Yeah?" Morty said low. Rick leand in towards Morty placing both hands on each side of Morty near his hips before leaning kiss Morty again. Morty pulled back little causing him to lay down and Rick holding himself over him while kissing him.  
"Why Morty?" Rick pulled away asking. "Because you care about me." Morty said looking into ricks eyes, Rick looked like he was about to cry. Not from being sad, but with delight. Morty's heart was going out of control he was trying to hard not to panic. But he knew he loved Rick now. So he can't mess this up.  
Rick smiled and went in to kiss Morty again,this time with tounge. Morty lifted his hand into ricks hair softly pulling it and pushing his head close to his for a more rough kiss. Rick bit Morty's bottom lip pulling it a little causing Morty to moan. He looked at Morty and let his eyes gaze down on the boys boxers. Which there was an obvious tent in. He smiled looking back at Morty who turned his head blushing. "S-sorry," Morty stuttered. "Don't be," Rick smiled kissing him again. He reached his hand down from his chest slowly to his crotch, little groping his length over the fabric. Morty moaned into ricks mouth which causes him to loose it. He broke the kiss looking into Morty's eyes looking for approval. Morty knew and nodded. Rick lift Morty's shirt and kissed his collar bones, and slowly working his way down. with every kiss getting lower and lower Morty tensed up more and more with pleasure. Rick slipped the tips of his fingers into the top on Morty's boxers slowly pulling them down as he planted his kissed lower and lower just above the boxers as he slid them down. He threw the boxers aside and sat up looking at Morty. Morty's arm was covering his obviously blushing face. His legs on both sides of Rick spread out to where Rick was getting the best view. He smiled,rubbing his hands up and down the boys thighs watching him twitch and moan as his hands moved back and forth. Rick slowly lowered his head, catching morty off guard as he slid his tounge over his shaft. Morty let out a loud moan arching his back. Now he knew why the lady gave them the backroom away from everyone. Rick slowly began to lick the top of Morty's dick and worked his way around it up and down.  
Rick was a nature morty thought. He took Morty into his mouth and Morty let out another nice loud moan. He was obviously a virgin. But Rick was experienced taking Morty into his mouth and going up and down and swirling his tounge around and back and forth, he knew what he was doing. Rick pulled off and rubbed Morty with his hand,getting precum all over his fingers before removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth again.he lowered his hand that was now covered in precum,and placed it over Morty's hole. Making Morty jolt up and moan. Rick pressed up against the hole and prodded at it teasing Morty. After a minute he slid a finger in and slowly began to push it in and out while slowly moving his mouth up and down Morty's length. Then adding another finger and working them in a sissor motion. Morty was a moaning mess. He was moving back onto ricks hand trying to get him to go deeper. Rick pulled off his dick and added another finger. Morty was taking it like champ,he kept pressing back onto his hand begging for more. Rick pulled his fingers out and heard a whine come from morty.rick sat up pulling off his coat and shirt, and taking off his belt. He leaned over Morty to a nightstand finding lube in it. He took off his pants leaving him just in his boxers. Morty looked up staring at ricks chest. It was covered in small scars and a few big ones. He looked good thought for his age. Rick smiled and took off his boxers. Morty gasped to how big Rick was. Rick laughed,and poured lube on to his hand and rubbing his length making sure to coat it alot. "Are you sure about this Morty?"he asked looking up at Morty. Morty smiled and nodded looking into ricks eyes. Rick locked eye contact as he leaned down onto the teen lining himself up. He wanted to see Morty's expression as he filled him up. He pushed in the tip slowly and Morty rolled his head back moaning. Sliding down onto Rick eager to keep going. Rick noticed and began to slid the rest in slowly trying his best not to hurt Morty. He waited a moment for Morty to adjust, "you can move now Rick," Morty said under his breath. Rick slowly pulled out before pushing back in, picking up the pace finding rhythm.  
Morty moaned out as Rick began to go faster and faster. "Oh g-god."Morty called out. Rick pulled Morty's hair lightly making his chin poke up, Rick layed a kiss onto kiss neck and talking into it "it should be my name your calling out," he said before slamming into Morty hard hitting his prostate.  
"RICK!" Morty yelled out. Rick began to get a more faster rhythm as he was getting close. Rick was grunting and thrusting nonstop, hitting Morty's prostate with each thrust. "AH!" Morty called out cumming all over ricks chest. He was panting and cum spurting out as Rick hit his prostate again and again. Rick kept going but now avoiding his prostate trying to not over do the kid as he was reaching his orgasm. With a few more thrusts Rick moaned Morty's name loudly as he filled Morty up with his fluids. Morty felt so warm as the man filled him up. Rick layed on top of him for a minute before pulling out slowly. He grabbed his shirt and wiped them off before laying down besides Morty. Morty turned over curling his arm over ricks chest pulling him in closer. Morty felt safe with Rick,no matter the situation he knew Rick would be there to save him.  
"Morty, do you love me?" Rick asked looking down at the boy. Morty looked up at Rick, "I have for a while now," he smiled and layed his head back onto ricks chest. Rick reached his hand up ruffling his hair. "I love you too kid." He said before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
